


The Last Fang

by Dathre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grillby is a veteran, How Do I Tag, No Smut, Other, Update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathre/pseuds/Dathre
Summary: During the war a special group of fighters served King Asgore directly.  They were the best the Monster Kingdom had to offer, because they were not completely of monster or human blood, but a Mix.Almost three thousand years later only two members of this elite group remain, both looking no older then the day the barrier was raised.  But they have a secret, both of them as well as their daughter, remember the resets.What will happen when they finally stop, and give the two warriors the chance to meet the gang again after all this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. It's just a little something that has been bouncing around in my head for a while, enjoy!
> 
> anything that is underlined is being signed

“Well there they are. Just like it was the first time. Coming to the homeschooling association meeting, with the short skeleton and the Queen. Wonder if they even remember us, after all this time.”

“Come on, Brimstone, It’s not nice to stare. Let’s go welcome them to the association.”

“I don’t know how you do it, Nile. Are you really going to act like you have no idea what that kid did?”

“We don’t know for sure that they were the one responsible. Now come on, we are going to welcome them.”

“Alright, if that’s how you want to do this, that’s how we will do it.”

With that the two set off for the other side of the park pavilion that serves as the monthly meeting place for the Homeschooling association. As soon as the two stand up a majority of those there look at them. Despite the way they seem to project auras of strength and control, they rarely ever speak or participate very much in the association unless they deem something as too stupid or outrages to allow. As such the two moving from the position that they always reside at is a very noticeable thing for those who have been coming for any length of time.

More than likely the group being approached takes notice of them for a different reason. As Nile and Brimstone are covered in markings on their arms, legs and necks that are visible around the physical labor deigned clothes they wear, they are quite the intimidating appearance compared to most humans they would have seen. Brimstone’s markings are in the shape of flames, and have a dark coloring to them consisting mostly of Red, Blue and Purple, with flickers of Black.  The cloths that e wears consist of jeans with many tears and burns in them, an open dark red-and-black flannel that has its sleeves rolled to the elbows with a white shirt underneath, and a thick multi-pocketed dark leather apron with and equally dark pair of boots. Nile’s markings resemble river currents filled with sea foam that are a lighter color range consisting of Yellow, Cyan, Orange, and a bit White of white can be seen.  Nile wears a pair of faded carpenter jeans with holes worn into the knees, and a light brown vest that covers a red short-sleeve, the black boots that she wears mach the bandanna which hangs around her neck.

As they are getting to a table close to the Monster/human-child group a little girl in black shorts and a yellow short-sleeve with markings that are visible in the same places as Nile and Brimstone comes running up to them. Her markings appear to be either steam or smoke, and come in a range of mid-hue colors composed of Orange, Green, Red, and Blue. The first one to notice her is Nile.

“Amicia, what you doing over here? Normally you spend the entire meeting playing with the other kids.”

“I know, but you’re going to greet the new people, and you never do that, so I want to do it with you.”

“Well, baby girl, since your so excited why don’t you go introduce yourself first. I’m sure they don’t bite”

“I can! Thank you daddy.”

No sooner do the words leave Amicia’s mouth, and she is already making her way over to the group. As they obviously overheard the conversation, mostly due to the fact that it takes no more than ten steps to reach them, all of them are smiling at her approach.

“Hi, I’m Amicia,” As she introduces herself she waves at them. As soon as she starts waving at them the child sitting between the skeleton and goat-monster waves back. The first person who responds however is the skeleton-monster.

*Sup kiddo,” holding his hand out for her to shake it. *I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.” Sans looks like he would be close to 5'8" if he were standing. He is wearing a fluffy blue winter coat over a white shirt, Black shorts, and pink house slippers.

Taking the offered handshake Amicia immediately begins to respond to Sans. But, as soon as Sans’ hand is in her grasp though a very distinct sound of air through rubber is heard. As the sound dissipates the giggles of multiple children throughout the pavilion can be heard.

*Hehehehe, whats wrong kiddo, cat got your tongue."

“ Hehehe. Greetings Amicia, it is nice to meet you. I am Toriel, and this is my child Frisk.” Toriel is a large white goat monster about 7' tall in a light green-and-purple spotted sun dress.  While the human child she introduces is wearing a striped purple-and-magenta colored sweater that is paired with a pair of knee length jean shorts.

Frisk immediatly begins to sign to Amicia when they are introduced.

Hello A-M-I-C-I-A it's nice to meet you.

Smiling even wider than before Amicia immediately starts gravitating towards Frisk. Just as and just as it looks like Toriel is going to translate for Frisk Amicia responds to them. “Hi Frisk, it’s nice to meet you too.”

“Glad to see that went well, nice to meet you three, I’m Brimstone Flamecurrent."

“And I’m Nile Flamecurrent, care if we take the other side of the table.”

“Not at all my dear, in fact it looks like separating Amicia and Frisk would be rather difficult at the moment.”

“Certainly looks that way to me. Come on, Nile, let’s take a load off already.”

No sooner do the two sit down than a high-pitched voice projects itself throughout the pavilion. “Alright everyone, it looks like it’s time to start the meeting."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any question feel free to ask, I basically have all of the head canons i'm going to use figured out, as well as some big plot points.
> 
> That being said though i am kind of writing this as I go so at the moment my updates will be rather sporadic.
> 
> And if you have anything you would like to see in the story feel free to ask, and I will try my best.


End file.
